talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Daylight Brotherhood
Wyoming's Freehold is renowned across the United States as one of the greatest; not because they're good at hiding themselves away or because they've got good infrastructure established but just because of how badass the Daylight Brotherhood is. In the mortal world, they're just another gang of rowdy bikers on the edge of the law... But in the Hedge, these men and women are some of the most feared warriors. Loyalists avoid them actively, Huntsmen think twice before approaching them and even a few of the True Fae hesitate before engaging them in battle. They've led several incursions into Arcadia and have beaten back the True Fae severely... They've taken some hard knocks, but they always get the fuck back up and start looking for the next fight. However, despite their renown as a group of heroes, the Daylight Brotherhood isn't all sunshine and smiles. They're harsh. They only accept the best of the best, so the initiation process is long and difficult. Firstly, there's an entrance fee of three unique goblin fruits, which isn't the most impossible thing to accomplish... But it's the shit after this that gets real hard. The next step known as a Daylight Hazing, one of the Brotherhood's rituals and one of their Approches. It's not rare to hear about a dead changeling who didn't make the cut, died being hunted. The Hazing is fairly simple, you flaunt the Approach to a Huntsman, who comes for the bait and then you spring a trap for him, repelling or even outright killing the fucker. You can get help from the Brother who introduced you, or other Prospects, but it's normally a one-on-one affair. Then after that, there's a bit of a trial period, where you need to prove you're also a fae badass by staying in the Hedge for a month and taming your own Hedgebeast, thereby earning your Brotherhood Vest and your motorcycle. A lot of Changelings die during this process, some don't though and after you're in the Brotherhood, you're a bonafide terror of the Hedge. Approaches The Hazing This was an approached established as part of the hardass tale spun by the Daylight Brotherhood. When a Huntsman engages a Prospect in combat, he gains a point of yearning. This Approach is particularly dangerous, the Huntsman could engage a group of Prospects and earn a point of Yearning for each one of them... However, he then has to deal with the group of Prospects attacking him. Ride Against The Daylight Brotherhood goes on about the crazed races and mad dashes they constantly take part in... It's not because they want to, but because they have to. Huntsmen need to approach a Brother riding out on the street, if the Brother refuses the challenge for whatever reason or accepts the challenge and loses, then the Huntsman earns a point of Yearning. These races are totally unhinged and often include some element of battle. Saturday Morning Heroics The Daylight Brotherhood has claimed the act of Heroism as their Court's emotion, that sense of gratification and fulfillment, that's what makes them whole. Their final approach grants a point of Yearning to a Huntsman whenever he makes a villain out of himself and dangles the opportunity to save a damsel in distress to a Brother. Rituals The Hazing Explained previously the Hazing is the most common ritual for the Daylight Brotherhood. After paying their Hazing Tithe, Prospects wait until high noon of the next sunday, they need to stand out in the sun, facing their shadow. Once the shadow moves as the sun descends, they begin their Hazing process and the Ritual is finished, satisfying the True Fae. Gasoline and Alcohol a monthly festivity that takes part during the last sunday of every month. During this time, all Brothers gather together and exchange stories of their battles out on the road and within the Hedge. The Moot ends in a glorious ride that begins within the mortal world and ends within the Hedge. This festivity must take exactly 24 hours, otherwise the Bulwark is broken and they must wait until the next final Sunday to carry it out and repair the Bulwark. Organization The Brother-King is the leader of the Brotherhood, though he must abide by the decisions made by the Commitee of Siblings. The Brother-Duke is essentially a Vice-President, who's job is to advise the Brother-King during his rule. Councilmen are the members of the Commitee of Siblings and either agree or disagree with the Brother-King's decision, he needs their okay to proceed. Commitee members are drawn from the Brothers and Sisters at random. Brothers and Sisters are the backbone of the Brotherhood. They're the footsoldiers and otherwise. Prospects are potential Brothers and Sisters who have yet to finish their Hazing. Mantle • The Mantle manifests itself as out-of-place smoke coming out of the orifices of a Brother's mien. The Brother applies his defense to firearms attacks, but cannot wield firearms due to a contract made by the founder of the Brotherhood. •• Goblin Vow(Motorcycles) ••• A brother's mantle begins to cause his mien to take on a chromed appearance, shining brightly within the Hedge. If he has horns, they become exhaust pipes constantly exuding smoke, belching fire when he gets angry or exerts himself. The Brother gains 9-Again on all rolls made while riding a motorcycle or Hedge-Mount. •••• Personal Approach ••••• The Brother's mien has become a hybrid between his former appearance and a new, chromed appearance. He takes on several aspects of his motorcycle, the changes are always unique, but most feels their insides become mechanical, their hearts replaced with engine blocks. This transformation carries over into his mask, making him far more durable than a normal human. He gains an additional dot of health, he cannot be inflicted with arm or leg wracks and does not suffer wound penalties. Drawback: Due to his altered physiology, medicine rolls to cure him suffer a -4. Mundane characters who try to make sense of his innards suffer the Bewitched Condition. Crown: The Brother-King can reflexively spend a glamour in combat to add his mantle to his Speed and Initiative.